In Spite Of
by Taranis Galia
Summary: Radamanthys es un joven aristócrata que desciende de una familia con un extraño mal. A menudo le escribe a su hermano sobre sus desdichas, y la preocupación que siente hacia un padre con una enfermedad incurable. No siente apego por el mundo, puesto que hace muchos años perdió la fe. Sin embargo, está punto de sufrir lo peor que le puede ocurrir a todo su linaje: Enamorarse. [AU]
1. Carta I

_**Importante:** La introducción de este fanfic comienza con las cartas que Radamanthys le envía a su hermano; a partir de la Carta III en adelante, comenzará el capítulo I con la trama que se debe. Debo aclarar que los capítulos no estarán narrados en primera persona, sino en omnisciente._

 _Me basé en la estructura que ocupa Mary Shelley en su libro de Frankestein, el Moderno Prometeo :) espero que les guste._

 _ **Disclaimer:** los personajes de SS no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador Masami Kurumada._

* * *

 _[X.X.X]_

* * *

 _A Mr. Dommer, Dinamarca._

 _Inglaterra, 15 de agosto de 1867._

¡Ah, mi estimado! ¿Qué es, en el fondo, lo que nos hace morir y vivir, vivir y sentir que se muere? La complejidad de formar preguntas sin hallar respuestas, o tener las respuestas y no hallar las preguntas. Eso, es maligno. ¡Desgraciado es, no tener lo que se necesita; o peor, tener todo a medias! Aquí nadie está satisfecho, viven pidiendo cosas pueriles y fingen solemnidad. Todo está mal, todo está mal.

Por amor a Dios, y si es que siento amor hacia algo divino, no querrías ver el desastre de este lugar. Escucharás, si preguntas por ahí, que quizás es a mí a quien se dan las atribuciones de que todo esto siga en pie. Todo esto que dejaste sobre mis hombros, mas, sin embargo, no te odio.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, y desde aquél entonces es que me desvivo tratando de comunicarme contigo. Entonces, me imagino yo, te preguntarás por qué esta vez lo hago: y la verdad es que no es nada más que un sentimiento efímero de extrañeza. Y sí, lo hago demasiado. Me es difícil aceptar que puede que jamás vuelvas, que hayas formado una familia en donde siempre añoraste: nuestros orígenes. No hay día en que nadie llore por ti por tan solo mencionarte; tal vez sea el único que no lo haga.

Pero, me pregunto yo, ¿qué ha sido de ti? Los meses pasan viles y las ganas por ir a visitarte crecen día a día. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si en mi niñez fuiste aquella antorcha de las noches idas y me mostraste el camino frente a toda clase de atrocidad. Tú, que me tomaste de los brazos y me decías _'¡hazlo así, escúchame!'_ y mi pobre conciencia moral me atormentaba por no hacerte caso. Ah… el recuerdo de esos días, de esos días que ya no volverán.

El tiempo me ha hecho reacio al afecto de la gente, no me gusta estar infringido más de lo necesario. A ellos les gusta hablar. Dicen cosas de ti, dicen cosas de mí, ¡no, ya no más! No permitiré que manchen tu nombre, que si bien portamos el mismo. Has dejado en mi un legado cruel, si estuvieras todo sería distinto, muchos dicen que me temen. Afluencia engreída, dicen saberlo todo, ¿quiénes son? ¿Cómo osan tal calamidad? Impongo respeto cuando los descubro cuchicheando a mis espaldas, creyendo que no los oigo. ¡Ah! No hay día en que esto no empeore, quiero algo, quiero algo. Estoy vacío, marchito, busco algo que endulce mi alma, mas no lo encuentro.

¿Por qué me has dejado así? ¡Oh, pero qué cruel puedes llegar a ser conmigo! No hay día en que no te extrañe y sueño a que un día regreses. Mi padre no te nombra, no quiere saber de ti.

No lo culpo.

Pero tan de pronto te fuiste y dejaste todo, que yo, único a cargo, tomé tu lugar. Dame fechas, una señal… ¡por favor dame algo! ¿Existes? Soy el único que no pierde las esperanzas en cada letra, todos aquí son unos desalmados.

Te lo pido, respóndeme por favor. No me puedes dejar así, sabes que fui el único que te apoyó en tu momento más difícil, piensa en eso.

Tu afectuoso hermano,

 _Radamanthys D._


	2. Carta II

_A Mr. Dommer, Dinamarca._

 _Inglaterra, 1 de septiembre de 1867._

Heme aquí, una vez más.

¿Sabes qué soy en estos momentos? Un desgraciado que nada más no respeta a la vida. ¿Qué soy yo para el mundo ahora? ¿Seré yo de pensamiento demasiado racional, o es el mismo el que está cambiando exorbitante?Dime algo, lo que sea, pero puedo aclararte una cosa: quizás no pertenezco aquí.

Hace algunos días te mencioné que las cosas iban mal ¿verdad?, pues realmente quisiera por un día lograr olvidarme de todo.

Tranquilo, no he matado a nadie. Me considero lo autosuficiente como para saber cuáles líneas cruzar y cuáles no. Otro atributo tuyo.

Tuve que asentarme en el corazón de Londres hace algunos días para tratar unos asuntos de mi padre, quien cada día se encuentra más mal. Si estuvieras, él se alegraría tanto de verte… pero no recaeré en el mismo tema, es suficiente. Asistí a esas tantas juntas con los más altos aristocráticos, no hablamos otra cosa que de negocios y otros puntos. La verdad es que no tengo problema en sociabilizar, hay gente que jamás percaté que desea entrar a esto del nuevo mundo y no faltan quienes llegan para aprovecharse. No me sorprende que el rumor que nuestro linaje esté en posible crisis, haya llegado a los oídos de otros, desgraciados infames. Tuve que hacer presencia, por supuesto, todo es mejorable, y no dejaré que esto nos arruine.

Sin embargo, no me quedé por mucho en esa noche, quise respirar algo, estar solo, pero yo mismo busqué aquella soledad que anhelaba urgente. Me paseé por las oscuras y frías calles de la capital, sin compañía de nadie, siquiera de una dama. Quise perderme, puedo jurarlo, si es que creyera en algo… pero fue algo en ese instante, un algo inexplicable, lo me llevó a girar por cierta calle en los que mis sentidos no se pudieron negar. Tú dirás, ¿por qué y qué será? Y si algo he de decirte, es que por los oídos hay algo de hechizo a quienes nos seducen a través de la música. Y bien sabes lo poco que me gusta.

No había mucha gente, poca transitaba a esas horas, pero yo me pregunté: ¿quiénes serán, bendito Dios, si es que existes, aquellos quienes tocan esa seductora melodía? Y es que mi respuesta estaba allí, alumbrados bajo una tenue luz de velas de par en par apoyados en una pared. Una música, que ni los dioses tendrían en sus moradas, música en la que en ningún entonces algún hombre se dignó a escuchar.

Pálida como el marfil, y hermosa, diría yo, tal como Artemisa era descrita en los antiguos mitos; se presentaba majestuosa una joven muchacha a mitad con una magnánima arpa. Su acompañante, un maestro del violín, dedicaba esplendorosas serenatas a las estrellas. Magnífico, completamente magnífico. Y es que eran sus ojos, los de ella, tan cautivadores y atrapantes, que alguna clase de embrujo tendrían. Me detuve un rato, sólo un rato para poder escucharles; ella tenía unas manos finas, me las imaginaba dóciles, y su largo cabello reluciente como el firmamento que nos veía entonces.

Mas me asaltó una duda, y era si acaso el otro muchacho (el que se encontraba a su lado), sería algún familiar o alguien con quien ella compartiera su corazón. Debo admitir que en algo tenían su parentesco, pues ambos compartían la misma piel. Pero, no atormentaré a mi pobre mentalidad, lo más probable es que moriré solo si mi padre sigue preguntándome cuándo me casaré y le daré descendencia de una joven _lady_. Solamente me queda decirte, es que fracasé hoy.

Así que me alejé, hermano mío. Me alejé porque no quise correr riesgos.

Me fui teniendo en mi cabeza una colisión de pensamientos netamente duales; olvidar o no olvidar. Fue entonces que me apuré en llegar donde me asentaba, pero esa mirada y esas notas no me las pude sacar en toda la noche, ¡en toda la noche! Ella estaba ahí, cualquiera que sea su nombre, pero ahí estaba.

Jamás olvidaré sus arpegios que desenvolvían mi alma.

 _R. Dommer_


	3. Carta III

**_Capítulo 1 próximamente, incluyendo drama :)_**

* * *

 _X.X.X_

* * *

 _A Mr. Dommer, Dinamarca._

 _Inglaterra, 5 de septiembre de 1867._

Te escribo tan rápido como puedo, necesito confesártelo.

Hoy regresé a casa, pero mi padre no estaba muy bien. Me atrapó una tormenta a mitad de camino y el suelo se había hecho casi imposible pero logré llegar. La ama de llaves me recibió, me dijo que él había caído en cama toda la tarde hirviendo en fiebre; deliraba, me llamaba en susurros, y a ti. Por supuesto que me sorprendí, es raro que te nombre, pero esto nada más me aclaró que sigues existiendo en su viejo corazón.

Me apresuré, subí las escaleras estilando, ni siquiera me saqué el traje de viaje. El doctor ya estaba con él cuando entré. Muchos sirvientes le asistían como si este fuese su lecho de muerte, así que me acerqué a preguntar.

—Es solo otra crisis, mi _lord_. —Aclaró—.Pero me temo que vendrán peores, ya es la segunda en este año.

Su enfermedad se agravó notablemente desde tu ausencia, por eso digo que la soledad nos terminará matando. Sé que es fuerte de espíritu, pero su cuerpo a estas alturas de su vida ya no lo está acompañando y eso me preocupa. Nadie sabe lo que tiene, su condición es extraña, han venido muchos a revisarle pero nada; hemos tratado con medicina avanzada, pero descubrimos que sólo retardaba sus crisis. Cuando ellas volvían, lo hacían con mayor intensidad.

¡Ah, pobre de él! No hemos tenido tanto contacto desde tu partida, y a él le molesta que mantenga contacto contigo; le duele. ¿Pero sabes acaso la impotencia que siento de verle así y no poder hacer nada? ¡Dios no escucha plegarias! Es cruel y malévolo, Él quiere que nosotros le temamos, pero yo no claudicaré. Nuestra madre se fue joven, así que solos nos quedamos contra el mundo. Me senté a su lado para sentir sus manos frías, pálidas y titubeantes. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hallar felicidad? A él le he visto sufriendo como nadie, cosas como estas me endurecen el corazón y me hacen querer vivir sin compañía.

No amar, para no extrañar a nadie.

Me aferraré a esto último. Dime, dímelo, ¿por qué nos cuesta tanto hallar la felicidad? Y aunque la tuviéramos, ¿qué nos hace perderla tan desgarradoramente? ¿No sería mejor vivir en el olvido, e irse sin dolor? Nadie nos recordaría, es verdad, pero tampoco lo tendríamos de igual manera. Las personas van y vienen, pero no las que nos marcan, ésas nunca se marchan.

Mi padre apretó con casi nula fuerza mis manos.

No habló, no me miró, pero me hizo sentir que estaba allí. Yo lo sabía. Así que le respondí. Le vino una tos terrible, como de esas cuando se sale a la superficie y se está ahogando bajo el agua. Le vi correr sus lágrimas, su cuerpo sudando frío, decía que le dolía todo… ¡pobre de él que no quería más!

—Padre, por favor —le rogué.

—Tu… t-t…tu… h…no

Me tomó del brazo, urgente, suplicante, ya de vuelta en todos sus sentidos. Negaba con la cabeza, delirando, lo sé, ¡lo sé, maldita sea!

—Tu… hermano —y esta vez tiritó—. Radamanthys… ya no le escribas

Yo le quiero, pero también le resiento.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que me hizo no responder? ¿Habrá sido su estado? Quizás. Pero me hundí en un abismo del que me veo pendido ya hace mucho tiempo. Bajé mi mirada, en tristeza, pues tampoco imaginé que sabía que seguía contactándome contigo. Hermano mío, ¿qué he hecho yo para dañarte? ¿Por qué nos dejaste así? Mi padre tiembla con pronunciarte, sufre con saber que ya no estás, y yo soy el único que sueña esperándote. ¡Vida, cuán inmisericorde eres! ¿A quién culpo, al destino? Aquí le tengo, aquí le tengo, y es uno llamado Soledad.

No querrá mirarme a los ojos, no va a mirarme, porque verá cosas de ti en mí. No le culpo, honestamente no le culpo, ¡pero qué funesto puede ser todo! Tú estás lejos, y yo aquí. ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hallar algo, una pizca de felicidad?! Atrás quedaron las risas, lo sé.

Pero demonios, está temblando, tiembla en mis brazos rogando una reacción.

Quizás yo me vaya antes, y él me seguirá después. No lo quiero pensar.

No fue buena noche para nadie, el viento afuera estremecía a los árboles, susurrando a las ventanas. Parecía una escena sacada de alguna novela gótica, oscura, terrible. Pero en mi propia dolencia, encontré en mí mismo un confort. Y cuando él ya yacía dormitando sobre su lecho, sentí que ya era hora para marcharme.

—Mi _lord_ —el doctor acaparó mi atención, pues había sujetado mi brazo antes de cruzar la puerta—. Le pido que tenga paciencia con el Duque, de verdad se encuentra mal.

—No soy quien para cuestionarle —le respondí—. Lo veo.

Me marché entonces, directo a mi lugar, dispuesto a tratar de olvidar todo. Se armó en mi cabeza un torrencial de imágenes, completamente inquietas y molestas. Fueron esas mismas las que no me dejaron descansar, ni siquiera dormitar. Solamente espero que la visita que llegará en unos días suavice toda esta conmoción.

Ah, cuánto ansié caminar por esas solitarias calles de Londres sin compañía, y el sonido de un arpa guiándome a través de éstas.

 _Radamanthys Dommer._


End file.
